Love Lasts a Lifetime
by joseph33759
Summary: Naruto is a Kumo shinobi there will be sex scenes Kyuubi was not sealed in Naruto, NarutoYugito
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a story about love and yes I know what I put in here but this story poped into my head when I was about to go to sleep, a basic summary would be not even time can chance who you love and for me that is the truth I mean(hopes Girlfriend doesn't read) I am still love my ex-girlfriend so yeah. There is young love invaulved, as well as part of a Rape scene, but please don't flame me about that, this is most likly going to be a oneshot unless people want me to continue it or I do. Enjoy it or not either way thank you for giving me your time. Also my justifacation is this fact of life: No matter how old you are(save if you are to young to walk) you _can_ have sex but before puburty it is harder to understand the feelings going through your body during the moment but love can be one of them.

* * *

Title: Love Lasts a Lifetime

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Yugito

Summary: What if Araishi didn't live in Konohagakure? What if he lived in Kumogakure and he never had to give his life to protect the village? What if Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi in him? What if Naruto's Parents were still alive?

Pairing ages: Naruto: 10/11/13/18; Yugito 12/15/20

* * *

Yugito was being cornered in an allyway and a young Naruto started to ran in front of the mob, "Stop it!" he yelled and one of the people in the group started to insult him till, "What are you doing to my son?" asked Araishi and the mob paled the yellowflash of Kumo was not someone to mess with nor was his family. "Araishi you son is protecting that demon" said a shinobi and Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "She doesn't look like a demon" said Naruto and Araishi laughed at the group of people, "It seems a ten yearold is smarter then the rest of Kumo" said Araishi as the Raikage appeared and saw that the sitcuation was under control. The Raikage trusted Araishi to take care of her daughter for a bit.

Yugito looked at Naruto fearfully scared that would hur her, "Come on I won't hurt you chan" said Naruto when he saw her crindge and Yugito looked at him tears in her eyes noone had ever use 'chan' to describe her before, "Who are you?" asked Yugito she wondered why anyone would protect her except her kaa-san but that was a given. "Kazama Naruto" said Naruto smiling Yugito smiled back and she got up and ate some of the food offered to her "What's your name chan?" Yugito thought about it if she told him he would be scared of her but what if she didn't tell him she might not gain a friend, "Nii Yugito" said Yugito and Naruto smiled, "Nice name" he replied.

Three days have past i is Naruto's eleventh birthday and Naruto and Yugito much to Naruto's kaa-san's dislike have grown closer, "Yugi-chan!" whined Naruto when she teased him with an empty present though he did not know it was empty, "Sorry Naru-kun you are just going to have to beg" said Yugito and Naruto being well Naruto did just that and Yugito smiled evilly, "Ok here" she handed him the empty box wrapped in wrapping paper and when he opened it he looked up to see Yugito right in his face smiling, "Yugi-chan!" he whined again and Yugito smirked and pulled him into a kiss ironicly this was their second kiss.

FlashBack

_Naruto had just helped her for the sixth time in two days, "Yugito-chan why do they keep trying to hurt you?" asked Naruto and Yugito shook her head. "I'll tell you later" she answered and she started to walk away when she realized Naruto had not let go of her hand, "__Gomen Yugito-chan" said Naruto letting go of her hand and Yugito smiled, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito and Naruto stepped closer and whispered, "Gomen" and then he pressed his lips to hers. Yugito did not pull away she was wide-eyed but her eyes slowly started to close as the kiss started to deepen but Naruto pulled away, "Gomen Yugito-chan" he said again and Yugito smiled, "It is ok Naru-kun"._

End FlashBack

Naruto was wide-eyed and thankful, thankful that his father had gotten his Kaa-san away for the day because she absolutly hates Yugito, and thankful for his present. Yugito slowly deepened the kiss as Naruto's eyes started to close, their bodies started to move on their own but they suddenly stopped, Yugito pulled away, "Happy birthday Naru-kun" and Naruto grinned, "Yugi-chan you gave me the best gift" he replied and Yugito smiled and hugged him, "Only the best for Naru-kun".

It's Yugito's fiifthteenth birthday and Naruto was getting her something special but couldn't find anything '_Damned shopkeepers thinking that Yugi-chan is the Nibi_' thought Naruto and he thought back to the day she told him...

Flashback

_"Naru-kun remember you asked me why the vllagers keep attacking me?" asked Yugito sadly knowing this would be the end of her friendship with Naruto, "Yeah, you said you would tell me later, so are you going to tell me now Yugi-chan?" asked Naruto and Yugito savored the moment he said Yugi-chan thinking that it would be the last time she heard it from him, "I hold the Nibi Naru-kun" said Yugito carefully and Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Oh thats it?" he asked confusing Yugito completely, "Naru-kun you, you don't care?" asked Yugito and Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek "of course I don't care it is not like you are the Nibi" said Naruto_

End Flashback

'_I'll get her the best gift I can think of_' thought Naruto though sadly the only thing he could think of was the kiss she gave him for his eleventh birthday now he is thirteen and he wants to give her something extra special and then he thinks of it or more precisly felt it.

At Yugito's house

_**Slight Lemon**_

Naruto knocked on her door, "Yugi-chan!!" he yelled before she would open it because she was scared of the villagers, "Naru-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked him and Naruto pressed his lips to her's for just a second, "Why you think?" he asked and before she could answer or do anything, "To give you your birthday present" Yugito visually relaxed, "What is it?" she asked looking for the present and Naruto smiled sincerly as he stepped inside her house and shut the door, "Well I could tell you but how about I just give it to you?" asked Naruto and Yugito went Wide-eyed before smiling, "Ok" she said and Naruto kissed her passionatly and he slowly guided her toward her couch while they kissed. Yugito tripped on the edge of her couch and fell down dragging Naruto with her who landed ontop of her, "Ano-sa Yugi-chan you ok?" asked Nauto using her arms to hold himself off of her Yugito smiled at him, "Hai Naru-kun" said Yugito before kissing him and wrapping her arms around him pulling him close and kissing him very passionatly and soon her hands started to undress him as his hands did the same to her. Soon the they were in nothing but their underwear, "N-Naaru-kun" stuttered Yugito as Naruto started to kiss down her neckhis hands started to fumble with her brastrap and Yugito didn't notice yet, Yugito's hands were not under her control as she started to pull his underwear off. Naruto had finally gotten her bra off and he kissed down her neck to her breast and when he got to the nipple he started to lick it till it perked and then he started to suck on it earning moans of pleasure from Yugito. Yugito was trying to pull Naruto as close as she could which seemed like it wasn't close enough. Naruto started to pull at her panties and as they slowly came off his body took over and he entered her suddenly he stopped shocked he looked from where they were joined to her face that was if it was possible her face was registering shock, fear, pain, happiness, and pleasure all at the sametime.

Flashback

_Yugito was in a corner trying to get away from the males infront of her, "Come on Demon bitch!" said one of the drunks as the group of three tore at her clothes until she was naked. The three of them then forced her to pleasure them. One in her mouth, one in her anal passage, and one in her vagina._

End Flashback

"Gomen oh gomen Yugi-chan, Kami oh gomen" ranted Naruto as he started to pull away until Yugito wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist holding him in her, "No Naru-kun you didn't hurt me, and you didn't mean to do that, did you?" asked Yugito and Naruto shook his head, "NO Kami no" said Naruto and Yugito smiled, "Well do you want to continue?" she asked with a hint of something in her voice and it egged him on.

_**End of Lemon**_

Five years have past since that day, Naruto's mom had moved with him away from Kumogakure to get him away from Yugito he all but forgot about her except for her nick-name and how she made him feel.

Flashback

_two years have past since Yugito and Naruto started having sex._ _Araishi looked at his wife, "If you are trying to prevent him from sleeping with her it is too late I walked in on them" said Araishi and Naruto who was in his room paled, '_He walked in on me and Yugi-chan!?_' thought Naruto, and his mom snapped and ran into Naruto's room to see Naruto about to jump out his window so he could get to Yugito's, "NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" screeched his mother and with that Naruto, knowing her fury would scare the legendary sannin, relucdently walked over to her and she grabbed his ear, "Naruto did you or did you not have sex with that girl?", Naruto looked at his mother and scowled, "Yes and I love her and nothing you do can change that!" said Naruto before he attempted to shunshin away his mother's chakra keeping him anchored in that one spot, "Wrong young man I can do anything about it" she said_

End Flashback

'_Looks like she was right_' thought Naruto as he tried to remember Yugi-chan's full name he had just moved back to Kumogakure he was and still is a cloud shinobi first but he hopes that his mistery girl still was alive he appeared before the Raikage surprisingly hadn't changed since he had left, "Raikage-sama" said Naruto and she smiled

"Naruto-san long time no see" said the Raikage as she digged through the missions folder, and she grabbed a S ranked one, "I have a special request for you Naruto-san I need you to rescue my daughter Yugi-" Naruto's ear's perked at the sound of Yugi-, "-to she has been captured by Konohagakure" Naruto's shoulder's slumped the name didn't ring any bells, "Ok Raikage-sama" said Naruto before grabbing the file and leaving and he read through it a couple word in the file rang bells in his head 'Nibi, Had a relationship, lover left Kumogakure' Naruto was curious now and he started off to Konohagakure flying through the trees he stopped at the gates and held up his papers and he walked to the hokage tower and he stormed into the Hokage's office

"Hello hokage-_sama_" said Naruto scorn in his voice, any shinobi captured Konohagakure most likely would die but he would be damned if the Raikage's daughter dies. "Hello I am guessing you are here for the cloud Kunoichi?" asked the Hokage and Naruto nodded and drew a kunai and threw it at the wall and the ANBU hidden under a genjutsu leapt away from the kunai, "I don't take lightly to being watched behind my back my kaa-san did that more then enough when she forced me to leave my loved one" said Naruto as he drew another kunai but stayed in a passive stance so the ANBU wouldn't attack him. The Hokage looked at him with his eyebrow raised and Naruto slammed his fist into the desk

"You have one chance to release her before the Raikage decides to go to war" said Naruto and Hokage had an angry look on his face, "Boy do you know who you are talking to?" asked the hokage, "Oh I know whom I'm talking to" said Naruto before shunshining to the prison area that held Yugito, "Yugito-san?" Yugito looked up from her arms she was reliving her time with her Naru-kun bt she couldn't remember what he looked like nor his full name anymore. "Yes?" asked Yugito and she saw Naruto, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she almost screamed and Naruto was already picking the lock on her door

"I am, I am Yugito-san" said Naruto and he unlocked the door, as soon as he did Yugito wrapped her arms around the shinobi and kissed him in graditute a sudden feeling resounding through them a feeling they havn't felt since their lover had left their lives. '_Naru-kun?_' thought Yugito while Naruto thought '_Yugi-chan?_' they bother shook their heads at the sametime, "Time to go" said Naruto as ANBU started to try to capture them and Yugito nodded Naruto grabbed onto her shoulder and held on tight as he shunshined to the gates knocking out the guards was easy compared to getting out of that prison. Soon they were running through the trees

"Yugito-san I know this is a touchy subject but who was your lover?" asked Naruto as they traveled on through what was left of fire country, Yugito was silent for awhile, "Why do you ask?" asked Yugito and Naruto laughed sadly, "Because if I am right then we found our lovers again" said Naruto and she looked at him as they crossed the border, "I always called him Naru-kun" she said and it didn't ring a bell, and Naruto's shoulder's slumped. they stopped in rice country and rested. "Yugito-san I asked you yours so I'll tell you mine, I had always called her Yugi-chan but I havn't seen her since my mother made me move away" said Naruto Yugito smiled _that_ rang the bells in her head, "Naruto-san do you think you might have been right?" asked Yugito wondering what he thought as she scooted closer to him not letting him realize that she had done so, yet, "I don't know" said Naruto, Yugito kissed him again this time to see if her presumtion was right as they kissed they found themselves lost in the passion of it, memories long forgoten returned to them save for the most important soon though they were again like in their past unclothed as they were kissing eachother passion and lust filled the area around them heavily soon by total mistake Naruto entered her, "Gomen Yugito-san"...

Flashback

_"Gomen oh gomen Yugi-chan, Kami oh gomen" ranted Naruto as he started to pull away until Yugito wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist holding him in her, "No Naru-kun you didn't hurt me, and you didn't mean to do that, did you?" asked Yugito and Naruto shook his head, "NO! Kami no" said Naruto and Yugito smiled, "Well do you want to continue?" she asked with a hint of something in her voice and it egged him on._

End Flashback

"Don't be foolish Naru-kun" she answered huskily and it clicked, "Yugi-chan..." said Naruto before kissing her deeply with love that has been withheld for three-years.

After their love-making sesession Naruto and Yugito were on their way back to Kumogakure to report the sucession of the mission but Naruto smirked. "Yugi-chan would you mind if we visit my mom? I would love to see her face right now" asked Naruto and Yugito smirked as well, "What do you have planned?" she asked sadisticly '_Time that wench realized love can't be taken away_' thought Yugito and Naruto pretty much had the same thing running through his head but in a much nice way afterall she is his mother.

Mean-while with his mother, "A-choo! Kami, who is thinking about me?" she said to no one in particular.

Naruto grinned as they drew closer to wave country and got to his old house he was about to knock when Yugito grabbed his hand, "I'll knock" she said and Naruto chuckled and stepped back as Yugit kocked on the door. "JUST A SECOND!" said someone on the other side it was a female voice and then the door opened and she looked straight through Yugito because she saw Naruto, "NARUTO! you came back so you realized I was right? That the bitch didn-" she never got to finish as Yugito punched her clear across the room, "One Never call Yugi-chan a Bitch," called Naruto from behind Yugito holding her back, "two, no, you weren't right we still love eachother, and three mom this _is_ yugito" Naruto's mom paled, "But-but-but I already go you an arranged marrage" said his mother and Naruto let Yugito go bcause he was in no mood to be dragged behind her while she walked up to his mother. "Oi! What are you doing to my wife?!" asked Araishi and Naruto walked in, "Yo dad" said Naruto and he pointed to his mother, "Kaa-san insulted Yugi-chan and well Yugi-chan punched her across the room and now it seems I have an arranged marrage so yeah" and Araishi shook his head and walked into the kitchen while Naruto followed him, "So you found her huh?" asked his dad smiling at his son, "Yeah but it took a mistake to realize it" said Naruto with a tone that said "Go into it and you _die_". Araishi just nodded, "You think we should stop Yugito from killing your mother?" asked Araishi and Naruto shook his head, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" said Naruto meaning if either of them stopped it Yugito would skin them alive.

Yugito had backed Naruto's mother to a corner, "WHO IS HE ENGAGED TO?!" yelled Yugito and his mother gulped but didn't say a thing she was not going to ruin a chance to be in _that_ clan, "Who. Is. He. Engaged. To?" Yugito asked through gritted teeth Naruto's mom caved, "Inuzuka Hana" said his mother and Yugito snorted, "He loves me the holder of the Nibi, The two-tailed _cat_ demon and you engage him to a dog family? you are assick as I thought" said Yugito before she walked to Naruto who was still in the kitchen with his father, "Naru-kun we're leaving" she said in a sickenly sweet voice and Naruto paled, "Ja ne Dad" said Naruto and he ran after her.

Naruto and Yugito stayed at a hotel that night but they didn't get much sleep nor did they for about four weeks...

* * *

R&R

* * *


	2. NOTICE!

The next part is a Sequel so don't watch the story watch my story board


End file.
